


Szczęście Brata

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Jak uwieść (arch)anioła? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthathazar, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Unrequited Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szczęście i smutek Sama stanowią szczęście i smutek Lucyfera. Dlatego ten postanawia uszczęśliwić swoje naczynie... W dość niekonwencjonalny sposób.</p><p>Inspirowane tekstem <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7711813">Sztuczka</a> autorstwa Marley_Potter oraz <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7884667">Stare zaklęcie</a> autorstwa Croyance. Serdecznie polecam przeczytać również je.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęście Brata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sztuczka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711813) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 
  * Inspired by [Stare zaklęcie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884667) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



Otworzył oczy, kończąc modlitwę.

— Lucyfer? Co ty tu do cholery robisz? — spytał Balthazar, rozglądając się i rozpoznając wnętrze bunkra. — I czy ty się do mnie _pomodliłeś_?!

— Um… Spełniam dobry uczynek? — zaproponował odpowiedź Lucyfer, uśmiechając się niewinnie. — Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabić. Wręcz przeciwnie, urozmaicam im życie.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś mi, czemu się do mnie pomodliłeś. I co dokładnie robisz. — Balthazar był wyraźnie zaniepokojony i podejrzliwy. — Powiedz mi, Lucyferze.

Nie lubił, gdy mu się rozkazywało, ale nie chciał, by jego młodszy brat obudził Winchesterów i wszystko popsuł.

— Po prostu dbam, by moje naczynie było szczęśliwe. — Wskazał stary rękopis, nad którym majstrował. — Sam właśnie pracuje nad tym tekstem. Pomyślałem, że dodam tam coś przydatnego.

Balthazar podszedł i spojrzał na otwartą stronę.

— Zaklęcie unieruchamiające archanioła? — zdziwił się. — Przecież to jakaś kompletna bzdura. To może co najwyżej połaskotać kupidyna.

— Nie może — sprostował Lucyfer. — Sam je wymyśliłem, jest bezużyteczną grą słów. Ale sęk w tym, że nie musi działać, by być pomocnym.

Widząc wzrok Balthazara, przekazujący coś w rodzaju: _odstaw to, co bierzesz, bo zaczynasz bredzić_ , Lucyfer zdecydował się rozwinąć myśl:

— Widzisz, bo Sama zauroczył pewien archanioł… Gabriel, konkretnie. No i nasz brat to odwzajemnia.

— Zauważyłem — wszedł mu w słowo Balthazar. — Gorsi są tylko Dean z Castielem.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Lucyfer. — Myślisz, że udałoby się wymazać to _arch-_ z  _archanioła_? Może mógłbym uszczęśliwić jeszcze jednego braciszka… — zamyślił się.

— Przejdź już do sedna. — Balthazar wyraźnie się niecierpliwił. — Po co to wszystko? Po co ci ja?

— To proste. Jutro Sam znajdzie to zaklęcie. Odpowiednie sny podsuną mu pomysł, by je wykorzystać, zwłaszcza, że zgodnie z opisem, archanioł powinien o wszystkim później zapomnieć — zaczął wyjaśniać Lucyfer. — Więc on je znajdzie i wpadnie na genialny pomysł. Ale, by mój plan zadziałał, potrzebny jesteś ty.

— …Mam powiedzieć Gabrielowi, co się szykuje, żeby wiedział, jak ma zareagować? — domyślił się Balthazar.

— Tak, tak! Dokładnie! — Lucyfera wyraźnie ucieszyło zrozumienie. — Wystarczy, że Gabriel o niczym nie zapomni i przyszpili Sama. A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

— To nie ma sensu, bracie. Jaka w tym twoja korzyść, jaka w tym moja korzyść?

— Sam jest mi przeznaczony — powiedział tonem sugerującym mieszankę sprzecznych ze sobą uczuć. — Jego szczęście to moje szczęście, jego smutek to mój smutek. A ja nie potrzebuję więcej zmartwień, tam, na dole. Co do ciebie… Czy interesuje cię zaklęcie klonujące anioły? Działające.

Błysk w oczach brata wystarczył mu za odpowiedź, dlatego wcisnął mu w rękę kartkę i uśmiechnął się.

— Rozumiem, że mamy umowę?

Balthazar pokiwał głową, z pożądaniem wpatrując się w tekst zaklęcia.

— Ale najpierw zajmij się poinformowaniem Gabriela o jego części zadania.

— Jasne, już idę. Tylko serio usuń to _arch_ , skoro chcesz uszczęśliwić Sama. — Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu. — Winchesterowie są dla siebie wszystkim, więc chociaż on zyska swojego archanioła, dalej będzie go męczył brak szczęścia brata.

Tym razem zrozumiał, kiwając głową i przygryzając wargę, gdy patrzył na nieszczęsne słowo.

— Jakoś sobie poradzę. Masz jeszcze jakieś złote sugestie?

— W zasadzie mam jedno pytanie: jakim cudem nie siedzisz w klatce?

— Och, nie, ja dalej tam jestem. Jak myślisz, skąd wiem, czego pragnie mój Sam?

 


End file.
